poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Cade's discovery (Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction)
Here's how Cade's discovery goes in Tino's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction. see Cade working on a robot and Tessa comes out with a tray Cade: All right. Come on, come on. arm moves Cade: Yes, yes, yes. Oh, there you go. No hold it. Stop shaking! Why are you shaking? You have the job! comes in Tessa: you forgot to eat dinner! Cade: sighs Tessa: You see why I worry? Cade: Look, sorry sweetie, I... I almost got it working right. Tessa: So, listen, Im done with homework and set with finals, so I was just gonna take a little drive with some friends if that i okay with you. Cade: sighs Tessa: No boys, I know. Graduate first. Cade: Exactly. Tessa: You do know now one elsa has this rule, right? Cade: Rule? Don't make is sound harsh, okay. It's wisdom. I don't think we need to be driving around in the middle of the night. It's already like a quarter to eight. It's almost dark. shoots out balls Cade: Spud, will you stop it? stops Cade: You know where I was for my graduation? Tessa: Yes. With me, the mistake. Cade: The surprise, Tess. And the best thing that ever happened. Do we look unhappy? Huh? No. It's the greatest day of my life. I made your mother a promised before she passed. Our baby's gonna be at her graduation. That's it. High school boys know nothing. It's only later they turn into men. Tessa: So if you were older and wiser, I wouldn't exist. Cade: That's not what I meant. You know, this is a non-dating household, okay? You don't date. I don't date. That's it. Tessa: Well, maybe you should away Cade: Tessa, wait. Tessa? Look. I know I've been on you, okay? But I have to be. Twelve to seventeenth is the official teenage danger window. It's my job to get you through it. So you can be ticked of all you want. And yes, you can take a ride with your friends. Tessa: Okay. him on the cheek Don't work all night. And eat. Cheer: brushing Rachel's face There, Rachel. Tickle all gone, now? Rachel: No, I'm still itchy. Cheer: her face down Rachel: Hey, human Rarity why do you look so tired? gasps Is it because I'm pink?! A diesel that visited us last year, says pink is a color for Bees And belongs to drama engines! I'm no drama, am I? Cheer: Oh, no, of course not Rachel. I think pink is a stupendous color. Rachel: Oh, good. Cheer: herself But you are. Rachel: What did you say? Cheer: Nothing. night, Cade looks up to the stars Cade: Best thing that ever happened, Emily. She's the best thing that ever happened. You'd be proud. crackling Cade: Oh, no. the farm, he gets a fire extinguisher and blows out the fire Cade: Unbelievable. Unbelievable. God! Something in here that needs to make this family some money. at the truck Come on, you old wreck. Judgment Day. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes